La plus belle qui soit
by AnnaOz
Summary: Jean Havoc est connu pour sa déveine sentimentale. Et pourtant, tout semble lui sourire à présent qu'elle, sa radieuse et mystérieuse petite amie, a posé les yeux sur lui. PoV Havoc spoilers gigantesques sur le TOME 9, chapitre 34 du manga !


**Disclaimer:** à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

**Note:** Juste pour m'essayer à écrire Havoc et parce que j'aime beaucoup l'animé et le manga. A situer dans le mangaverse et, attention voir plus bas...

Spoilers sur le TOME 9 - chapitre 34 !!!

_Ecrit au départ pour le jour/thème vernis sur la communauté livejournal 31 jours._

Bonne lecture !

&&&

La gueule qu'avait tiré Farman quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle !

C'était trop difficile d'être simplement content pour moi, fallait qu'il plonge dans des affres de douleur en ruminant _Pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui… Maudit chançard._

A dire vrai, c'était pas faux, j'étais un sacré petit veinard, Solaris était indubitablement une nana de classe mondiale, le genre de fille sans défauts fournie en un seul exemplaire par siècle.

Et c'était avec moi qu'elle avait un rancard !

Fury m'avait recommandé avant de partir de lui offrir un bibelot de bon goût. A ma petite amie, pas à lui, avait-il même cru bon de préciser. P'tit abruti, faudrait un jour qu'il arrête de me prendre pour un fichu campagnard !

Le colonel m'avait dit que mon haleine était un tue-l'amour, mais je crois simplement qu'il était jaloux.

J'essaierais peut-être quand même d'avaler un truc à la menthe avant de la rejoindre, juste histoire de…

J'étais plutôt nerveux ce soir, assez bizarrement d'ailleurs, parce que ce n'était pas notre premier rendez-vous, mais je humais dans l'air un petit quelque chose de concrétisation qui me foutait un peu les jetons. Avec mon petit bouquet enrubanné de rouge pour faire passer le message subtilement, j'avais tout l'air d'un con, collégien pris la main dans le slip à mater des images pieuses.

J'aurais aimé avoir ce soir, rien que ce soir, l'aisance du colonel, cesser de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect à ce qu'une gonzesse comme elle ait envie de passer du temps avec un gars comme moi, ne serait-ce même que pour faire un brin de causette.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun de mirage à l'horizon, la jeune femme superbe assise là, la main levée pour me faire signe, m'attendait moi et pas un autre.

J'aurais pu m'en vouloir d'avoir oublié mes résolutions mentholées avant d'écraser ma clope sur la semelle de ma chaussure, mais franchement, je n'en étais plus là, j'avais juste envie de me précipiter à ses pieds, de boire du vin fort en plongeant dans ses yeux pourpres, de caresser son ombre de mes pensées les plus pures, de…

Merde, c'était du lyrisme d'écrivaillon du dimanche ça, c'était pas moi !

Le vrai Jeannot en moi était sur le cul d'être le sujet des regards et des sourires de Solaris.

Le vrai Jeannot en moi était bougrement impatient d'approcher de plus près la paire de nichons superbes de ma nana. Pervers, moi ? Même pas en rêve !

Quand je lui avais tendu les fleurs, elle avait eu une moue toute gracieuse en me jurant qu'elles étaient magnifiques, que je n'aurais pas dû. Je me rengorgeais de plaisir en imaginant tous les Farman envieux du monde.

Puis, on avait discuté.

Solaris avait une voix si douce que j'en oubliais presque combien elle parlait peu. Là, pour le coup, c'était elle qui buvait mes paroles, s'amusant de mes âneries, agrippant mon poignet pour que je baisse le ton quand j'arrêtais mes blagues pour lui avouer à quel point je la trouvais belle, comme si ça la gênait que les gens installés aux tables à côté ouvrent tout à coup les yeux devant sa perfection.

Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de crier à la terre entière que Jean Havoc était en compagnie d'une déesse camouflée dans un corps de femme, c'était presque frustrant de garder ça pour moi. Pour moi, et quelques autres… Ca ne faisait pas de mal de voir bisquer Breda…

J'étais donc présentement _presque_ frustré.

Presque. Parce que Solaris allongeait les bras pour toucher ma joue, effleurait mon menton de ses doigts fins, me laissait poser des baisers discrets sur ses mains gantées.

Je les aimais bien, ses gants, ils étaient si longs, la couvraient si bien, que ça me permettait de délirer totalement sur la douceur de la peau cachée en dessous. Sa peau devait être comme elle, impeccable et parfaite.

Solaris devait être parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Si les fards sur son visage, la couleur de son rouge à lèvres étaient une indication, elle se peignait les ongles avec un vernis foncé, un rouge sombre, ou un noir avec des reflets carmin, un coloris qu'aucune des filles de Central n'oserait porter de peur de faire panthère miteuse. Ca irait pourtant à merveille à Solaris, forcément…

Si ce soir était LE soir, je commencerais par la déshabiller de ses gants, pour me prouver que j'avais raison, avant d'ôter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Si ce soir était LE soir, il faudrait que j'arrête les bavardages sans queue ni tête, que j'appelle le serveur, que je règle la note, que je l'escorte jusqu'à la porte. Puis jusqu'à ma porte… ou jusqu'à sa porte, j'étais pas contrariant.

« Jean, raconte-moi encore… »

Ouais, elle avait vraiment une très jolie voix… Baah, le plaisir était aussi dans l'attente !

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce type à Rush Valley… »


End file.
